Oh, basszus!
by SophieStaar
Summary: "Az életem tökéletesen rendben volt, amíg Kyuubi úgy nem döntött, hogy meleg vagyok, szerelmes Sasukéba, és el nem kezdett totál kiborító módon Cupidót játszani! Ki mondta annak az őrült démonnak hogy szóljon bele az életembe? És mi köze van ehhez az egészhez Itachinak és az Akatsukinak?" SasuNaruSasu YAOI. Lemon. A.U. Fordítás.


**Fordítói megjegyzés:** Az eredeti sztori címe „Oh Shit!" Akira-kun-tól. A fordításra az engedélyt megkaptam. Kérlek, ha tudtok angolul, írjatok neki egy szép kritikát a történetéhez! Vagy ha nem, akkor elég ide is, én majd lefordítom. ( Ő kérte.)

Eredeti történet:  s/7073397/1/Oh-Sh-t

**Néhány fontos tudnivaló: **

*A.U.* fanfiction (Another Universe – Másik Univerzum);

*Konoha egy Japán város, szintúgy Suna, Kiri és Ame;

*hiába játszódik Japánban a történet, a pénznem mindenhol dollár lesz (túl sok munkába került volna átszámolni mindent yenbe);

*ember!Kyuubi (a nemére magyarázat a fejezet végén);

*NaruSasuNaru (nincs különbség seme és uke között az egész történet alatt, fizikai dominancia csak a későbbi fejezetekben lesz meghatározva);

*külsőre, kérlek, úgy képzeljétek el Itachit mint Lily Itachiját, ne úgy, mint Kishimoto-sensei-ét (ha nem ismeritek, nyugodtan guglizzatok rá „Lily's Itachi". Csodálatos művész egy félelmetes Itachi-nézettel).

**Általános figyelmeztetés**: Ez egy yaoi történet, szóval nagyon sok felnőtt férfi/férfi tartalom lesz benne, beleértve a szexet is a későbbi fejezetekben. Ha nem tetszik, ne olvasd.

* * *

**_Oh, basszus!_**

|By: Akira-kun|

||Fordította: SophieStar||

**1. fejezet** _– Heteró vagyok, a fenébe is, heteró! Ugye…?_

Ahh, ez nem történhet meg velem! Ez nem lehet! Ismered azt az érzést, amikor reggel felkelsz, a ragyogó kék eget látod az ablakodon át, és arra gondolsz: „ez _egy gyönyörű nap lesz_"? Nos, ez pont az ellentettje volt!

Szombat este volt, vacsoraidő, és a pokol elszabadulni látszott. Rossz volt, nagyon rossz, több mint rossz!

Egy kicsit el vagy veszve most, huh? Hadd magyarázzam el az elejétől, mi történik.

Szóval, korán ébredtem és azt gondoltam, ez egy szuper nap lesz az úszáshoz – tudjátok, benne vagyok a konohagakurei egyetemi úszócsapatban, rohadt jó vagyok benne, és imádom!

Tehát felkeltem, felöltöztem, kimentem a szobámból és lementem a konyhába reggelizni. Anyu is ott volt, egy szörnyű arckifejezéssel az arcán.

Nyeltem egyet.

Fogalmatok sincs róla, milyen az, amikor Namikaze Kushina haragszik rád.

Elmosolyodtam és megpróbáltam kifutni a konyhából, mielőtt még észrevenne.

Egyértelműen lebuktam.

- Mit gondolsz, hova mész reggeli nélkül? – kérdezte őrjöngve engem nézve.

Sarkon fordultam és leültem a legközelebbi székre.

- Ma olyan nap van, hogy mindenki anélkül hagyja el a házat, hogy enne vagy hozzám szólna?!

- Hmm, apa hol van? – kérdeztem halkan. Tényleg fogalmatok sincs, milyen ijesztő tud lenni az anyám.

És azt hiszem, abba kellene hagynom a kérdezősködést apa után, amikor tiszta sor, hogy haragszik rá.

- Az irodában! - mondta mogorván egy tányér palacsintát rakva - vagy inkább azt kéne mondanom, hogy dobva - az orrom elé. - Szombat van, és ő a rohadt irodában van! Le merem fogadni, hogy egyáltalán nem is emlékszik, hogy ebéd után Mikoto szülinapját ünnepeljük!

- Elmegyünk az Uchihákhoz? - kérdeztem tágra nyílt szemekkel, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a napom rosszul _kezdődött_.

Hadd álljak most itt meg egy kicsit, hogy elmeséljek egy rövid történetet.

Apa akkor találkozott Mikoto-sannal, amikor kilenc vagy tíz évesen együtt jártak hegedűórákra. Együtt nőttek fel, együtt élték az életüket, ugyanarra az egyetemre jártak, stb., stb., legjobb barátok nagyon régóta, tudod?

A pokolba is, Mikoto-san volt az, aki bemutatta anyát apának, és ki a franc gondolta volna, hogy valaki ilyen nyugodt, összeszedett, jó ítélőképességű és figyelmes, mint apa, végül feleségül vesz valakit, aki ennyire tüzes és hangos, mint anya?

Akárhogy is, apa és Mikoto-san legjobb barátok voltak, és ez együtt járt azzal, hogy sok időt töltöttek együtt. Ez nem változott meg a házassággal és a gyerekekkel sem. A különbség az volt, hogy kettőjük helyett a két családban mindenki együtt volt.

Csak egy apró probléma volt ezzel a családdal/barátsággal: a gyerekeik utálták egymást! Például, én egyszerűen utálom, utálom, utálom Sasukét! Annyira utálom őt azzal a mindig érzelemmentes arcával és a sokkal-de-sokkal-jobb-vagyok-nálad viselkedésével és azokkal a "hn" hangokkal, amikről azt hiszi, hogy válasz minden kérdésre vagy dologra. Ráadásul, Sasuke és én riválisak vagyunk szinte mindenben. A legtöbb óránk együtt van, ezért a minél jobb jegyért harcolunk; benn van az úszócsapatban, szóval azért küzdünk, hogy gyorsabbak legyünk a másiknál; együtt volt zongoraóránk is, szóval, gondolhatod. És, _basszus_, az összes nő a városban odáig van érte. Szerintem még rajongói klubja is van. Nem mintha engem nem bírnának a lányok, pedig de - ugyan már, szőke vagyok kék szemekkel, isteni testtel és vakító mosollyal.

Persze, hogy bírnak a lányok, de rohadt idegesítő egy nőismerőssel lenni, aki hirtelen elkezd nyáladzani, csak mert az a fattyú megjelent. És a legrosszabb dolog az, hogy mert Sasukéra és rám erőszakolták egymás jelenlétét születésünk óta, a szüleink azt hiszik, barátok vagyunk. És ez szívás!

Hol is tartottam? Ah, igen, anya mondta, hogy a délutánt és az este egy részét az Uchiháknál fogjuk tölteni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy rám fogják kényszeríteni, hogy elviseljem Sasukét. Bah! Ez elrontotta a jókedvem. Bárhogy is, befejeztem a reggelimet, és elmentem az egyetemi uszodába, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam. Anyának még mindig rosszkedve volt, és én nem akartam bajba kerülni semmi miatt, ami felidegesítené őt. Mint régi instant ramenes tálak találása a szobámban...

Másfél órán keresztül úsztam, aztán hazaindultam, és hálát adtam az égnek, amiért apa már ott volt. Anya megint normális volt, ami miatt megkönnyebbülten fellélegeztem.

Az utolsó dolog, amit akartam, hogy bent ragadjak az Uchiháknál, el kelljen viselnem Sasukét és anya az egyik fura kedélyállapotában legyen. Vagy legalábbis így gondoltam, mert ez még mindig jobb volt annál, ami valójában történt.

Rögtön ebéd után Mikoto-san szülinapi bulijára mentünk.

A jó dolog az Uchiha családban az volt, hogy mivel a tulajdonosai voltak egy vállalatnak - a Sharingan KFT.-nek – így sok embert ismertek, és azoknak az embereknek a gyerekei a barátaim voltak. Sakura, Ino, Kiba és Shikamaru is ott voltak, és én azonnal csatlakoztam hozzájuk. Hurrá, nem kell Sasukéval foglalkoznom vacsoraidőig, amikor is mindenki hazamegy, kivéve a Namikaze családot, akik maradnak vacsorára.

Ino és Sakura az egész időt azzal töltötték, hogy olyan jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgettek, mint a legújabb Vogue kiadás, hogy "_Sasuke milyen csodásan néz ki azokban a ruhákban_" - idézet Sakurától - és hogy venniük kellene egy másik pár Louboutin cipőt.

Sakura apja a Konohai Kórház igazgatója és Ino szüleié az a nagy virágbolt vállalat, ami világszerte híres, szóval elég gazdagok, hogy Louboutinokról beszélgessenek. És tudom, hogy mik azok a Louboutinok, mert Sakura majdnem beleverte a fejem a legközelebbi falba, amikor megkérdeztem, hogy mik azok az átkozott dolgok.

Éppen ezért, Kiba, Shikamaru és én azzal töltöttük az időt, hogy a következő úszóversenyről csevegtünk - Kiba is a csapatban volt - és arról, hogy mit fogunk csinálni a következő hetekben, most, hogy a nyári szünidő elkezdődött.

Minden simán ment, amíg Itachi - Sasuke bátyja - meg nem jelent hihetetlenül dühösen, hogy aztán egy pillanat alatt elmenjen az ott tartózkodó emberek között és bezárkózzon a szobájába.

Szerencsére alig látta meg valaki, de az én figyelmemet mindenesetre magára vonta. Itachi mindig higgadt és meggondolt, és tökéletesen uralja az érzelmeit. Végül is, ő egy zseni. Nagyon, nagyon hűvös is tud lenni, ha szükséges.

Szintén ő a Sharingan KFT. ügyvezető igazgatója. Valaha Mikoto-san volt az igazgató, de úgy döntött, hogy jó lesz, ha hagyja a legidősebb és csodás fiát foglalkozni a fő ügyletekkel, ezért három éve kinevezte őt ügyvezető igazgatónak, miután Itachi betöltötte a huszonegyet. Még mindig Mikoto-san a Sharingan KFT. tulajdonosa, de Itachi az, aki mindennel foglalkozik.

Szóval, Itachit ilyen dühösnek látni zavart engem egy kicsit, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Nos, legalábbis amíg benn nem ragadtam az Uchihák nappalijában egy ingerlékeny Itachival és egy Sasukénak nevezett fattyúval. Fújtattam, mert a napom csak egyre rosszabb lett, és a szüleink is otrombán figyelmen kívül hagytak hármunkat, ami egyáltalán nem emelt a hangulatomon.

Apa és Fugaku-san - Sasuke és Itachi apja - bizonyos konohai problémákat beszéltek meg. Mivel ők voltak a polgármester és a rendőrkapitány, kényszert éreztek, hogy megtegyék. A szoba másik végében anya es Mikoto-san csevegett lelkesen valamiről, amit nem tudtam kivenni, persze nem mintha akartam volna.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? - hallottam meg ahogy Sasuke suttogva kérdezi a bátyját. Oké, Sasuke egy fattyú volt, de egy olyan fattyú, aki szereti a bátyját, és annyira, sőt jobban zavarta őt Itachi rosszkedve, mint engem. Az idősebb bizonyára bólintott, mert Sasuke folytatta.

- Anya már megmondta neked, hogy nem szükséges itt maradnod vacsorára, ha nem érzed jól magad.

- Tökéletesen jól vagyok Sasuke, köszönöm.

Hú, tényleg nem tudom, hogyan volt képes ennyire kontrolláltnak hangzani, amikor láthatóan mindjárt robban. Pár évig határozottan hittem abban, hogy Itachi egy érzéstelen robot. De tényleg!

Egészen addig a napig, amíg meg nem láttam kiakadni, mert–

- Majd én megyek! - mondta felállva és az ajtó felé igyekezve, ahogy a csengő hirtelen megszólalt.

Körülbelül hét másodperc volt, amíg Itachi hangja ledermesztette a szüleimet és az Uchiha párt, hogy aztán az ajtó felé nézzenek, aggódva. Sasuke csak eltakarta a szemét az egyik kezével és lemondóan megrázta a fejét.

A napom percről percre folyamatosan rosszabb lett.

- _Namikaze_, te meg mit csinálsz itt?

- Nos, duh, egyértelmű, hogy a keresztanyám szülinapi vacsorájára jöttem. És hagyd a formalitást, Tachi-chan, már nem a tárgyalóban vagyunk.

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, azt hittem Itachi robot, amíg ki nem borult? Nos, az miatta volt.

- Vagy még mindig mérges vagy rám, amiért én kötöttem üzletet a Byakugan egyesülettel, és nem te? Valld csak be! A Hiraishin szétrúgta a Sharingan KFT. seggét, megint!

- Édes istenem, kezdődik - hallottam apát, mielőtt az ajtó felé kezdett volna futni. - Kyuu, ne piszkáld Itachit!

Oké, itt az idő egy újabb megállásra.

Mondtam már, hogy van egy nővérem? Ja, így van. Van egy elmebeteg nővérem. A neve Kyuubi, de ő utálja, ezért csak Kyuu-nak hívjuk. Négy évvel idősebb nálam - néhány hónappal fiatalabb, mint Itachi - és képzeljétek!

Ő a Hiraishin, apa régi vállalatának az ügyvezető igazgatója! Akkor hagyta rá a vállalatot, amikor elhatározta, hogy pályázni fog a polgármesteri címre.

Hiraishin a fő riválisa a Sharingan KFT.-nek, és Kyuu-nee mindig, _mindig_ összezördül Itachival!

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, hogy riválisok vagyunk Sasukéval és utáljuk egymást? Felejtsétek el! Imádjuk egymást, ahhoz képest, ami az idősebb testvéreink közt megy. Egyszerűen lehetetlen őket egy szobában találni gyilkossági kísérlet nélkül.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy ma sokáig dolgozol? – hallottam meg apa kérdését és az ajtó csukódását.

Itachi a nappali végében állt, még idegesebben, mint amilyen azelőtt volt, hogy elment.

Ez akkora szívás lesz!

- Úgy volt, de tudod, Mikoto szülinapja van, plusz, a lányod annyira félelmetesen jó, hogy a leges-legszuperebb üzletet sikerült megkötnie a Byakugan Egyesülettel!

Szóval, azon a tényen kívül, hogy ennyi gyűlölet van Kyuu-nee és Itachi között, az őrült nővéremnek szintén szokásává vált, hogy kiakasztja Itachit, amikor csak lehetősége van rá.

Kakashi – a Hiraishin alelnöke, apa jó barátja, Kyuu-nee jobb keze és pasija – szerint a nővérem, amikor az akar lenni, egy ribanc. A francba is, én aztán biztosan tudom, milyen, amikor kiszemelt magának. Szörnyen fájdalmas!

Higgy nekem, ne baszakodj Namikaze Kyuubival!

- Korábban eljöttem és úgy gondoltam, jó lenne, ha idejönnék és felköszönteném a keresztanyámat.

Apa nem szólt többet, csak visszasétált a nappaliba a nővéremmel az oldalán. Kyuu-nee megölelte Mikoto-sant, üdvözölte Fugaku-sant egy „_jó estéttel_", arcon puszilt engem és Sasukét – és Sasuke teljesen elpirult! Aaaaannyira bele van zúgva! Biztos vagyok benne, higgyétek el! – és leült, találjátok, ki hova? Pontosan!

Tudjátok, hogy egyszerűen _muszáj_ volt _Itachi mellé_ ülnie egy sunyi mosoly kíséretében.

Említettem már, hogy Kakashi szerint Kyuu-nee egy ribanc? Szerintem Itachi egyedül azért nem kergette Kyuu-nee-t egy késsel a kezében, mert az anyjának szülinapja volt.

A szüleink folytatták a beszélgetést, de apa folyton rajta tartotta a szemét a nővéremen, és a feszült légkör a szobában enyhülni látszott egy kicsit.

Pár perccel később már az ebédlőasztalnál ültünk, amikor a házvezetőnő bejelentette, hogy kész az étel, és úgy tűnt, egy árnyalattal nyugodtabb lesz a vacsora.

Amíg Fugaku-san ki nem nyitotta a száját, persze.

Én tényleg elhiszem, hogy nem szándékosan okozta a káoszt, ami a szavait követték, hiszen Fugaku-san egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a Sharingan KFT.-vel. Ellenben ő egy apa volt, aki aggódott a tökéletes fia nem-túl-tökéletes hangulata miatt, és próbálva kizökkenteni ebből, azt kérdezte: - Hogy ment a mai tárgyalás, Itachi?

Egyértelműen nem a fia volt az, aki válaszolt neki.

- Oh, ezt ne kérdezd tőle, Fugaku. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy _Tachi-chan_ nem akar rá emlékezni, hogy ezreket vesztett, mert nem kötött üzletet a Byakugan Egyesülettel.

Komolyan, félek a nővéremtől. A szüleim közül egyik sem ennyire bunkó, ráadásul ő egyáltalán nem fél az átható Uchiha pillantástól. És higgyetek nekem, az a nézés _ölni tud._

Szóval elkezdődött: a veszekedés. Itachi visszaszólt Kyuu-nee-nek, mire ő szintén újra visszaszólt. És ezt így folytatták, végig azon a legkontrolláltabb céges-ülés hangon. Teljesen kiborít, amikor ezt csinálják. Esküszöm, vártam, mikor kattan be az egyikük, ragad meg egy kést és mészárol le mindenkit a szobában. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem okolnám Itachit, ha éppenséggel ő tenné ezt.

A probléma az, hogyha valakit egész életedben ismersz, túl sokat tudsz az illetőről. És ha túl sokat tudsz arról az emberről, akivel vitatkozol, a vita végül teljesen más témánál fog kikötni, belekeverve másokat is – általában Sasukét és engem.

Éppen ezért, amikor fogalmam-sincs-hogy felhangzott a nevem és az a meleg sztriptíz bár, úgy éreztem, a halál nem lenne annyira fájdalmas.

Itt hadd magyarázzak el néhány dolgot: először is, az ok, amiért egy meleg sztriptíz bárba mentem, az, hogy szülinapom volt, részeg voltam, Kyuu-nee vigyázott rám, és ő tényleg azt hiszi, hogy tagadásban élő meleg srác vagyok, nem számít hányszor mondtam neki hogy szexeltem lányokkal és élveztem; másodszor, Kibának kellett volna megelőznie, hogy a perverz nővérem valami ilyet tegyen, de mint az összes többi fiúhaverom, ő is bele van zúgva Kyuu-nee-be, szóval úgy viselkedett, mint egy őt akárhová követő kiskutya; és harmadszor: Sasuke ott volt.

Ez feldobta az estémet, és olyasmit adott, amivel később zsarolhatom a fattyút. Igen, zsarolás! Én azért voltam ott, mert a nővérem leitatott és odavitt, de mi volt az ő kifogása?

Ha akármit mondana, a szülei rá haragudnának, az enyémek pedig csak a nővéremre.

Nos, ez csak egy elképzelés volt.

Azért mondtam, hogy volt, mert ahogy anya és apa tágra nyílt szemekkel néztek egyedül rám, világossá vált, hogy nem érdekli őket, hogy Itachi épp azzal vádolta meg Kyuu-nee-t, hogy elvitt egy meleg bárba. A valódi probléma az volt, hogy én ott voltam.

Ez. Több. Mint. Kibaszás.

-** Kukukuku –**

- Várj, ha jól értem, a nővéred vitt oda, de a szüleid rád voltak mérgesek? – nevetett Kiba még mindig teljese erőből. Jó barát, itt szenvedek, erre ő gúnyolódik meg kiröhögi a belét.

Hülye fasz.

- Nem a meleg sztriptíz bár miatt haragudtak, hanem mert részeg voltam! – ordítottam dühösen és beleittam a kezemben lévő sörbe. Nyugodtan hagyd Kibára, hogy alkoholt tart otthon, még ha kiskorúak vagyunk is.

- Ami szintén a nővéred hibájából történt – ásított Shikamaru félálomban a kanapén.

- Egyébként hogy jutottál ki onnan? – kérdezte Kiba, és éreztem, hogy az arcom elvörösödik. Na, ez zavarba ejtő…

- Mert az én anyám agyonverne, ha a helyedben lennék.

- Nos, igazából elfutottam – motyogtam zavarom látható jeleként a tarkómat vakargatva. Egyértelműen nem voltak megelégedve a válasszal, és csak bámultak rám folytatásra várva.

- Gah! Sasukét használtam, hogy kijussak!

- Hogyan? – És Kibának egyszerűen meg kellett kérdeznie, ugye?

- Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy el kell mennie valahova, én meg úgy tettem, mintha csatlakoznék – vallottam be.

Basszus, egyedül akkor sikerült azt a fattyút menekülésre használnom a szüleim elől, amikor Kyuu-nee a közelben volt, és csakis azért, mert az én őrült nővérem mindig kitalált valami indokot, hogy miért tartok Sasukéval. És komolyan, nem akartam tudni, milyen elmebeteg dolgokat talált ki.

- Sasuke nem is vitatkozott? – kérdezte Shikamaru engem nézve. Persze, hogy vitatkozott, de tudta, ha nem engedi, hogy vele menjek, az ő szülei is tudni fognak arról az átkozott meleg sztriptíz klubról.

- Csak annyit mondott: „_tök nyolc_". Válthatnánk, kérlek? Sasuke sosem volt érdekes téma.

Igazából, mégis érdekes volt, hogy abban a pillanatban megpróbált elfutni, hogy szóba került a meleg bár. Valójában, sosem kérdeztem meg, mit csinált ott, mert mindig is úgy gondoltam, ugyanazért volt ott, amiért én is: valaki elrángatta.

Az van, hogy én nem látom Sasukét úgy, mint egy meleg pasit. Vagy mint egy heterót, ha már itt tartunk. Sasuke egyszerűen csak… egyáltalán nem él szexuális életet. Egy kicsit furcsa rá úgy gondolni, mint egy szexuálisan aktív személyre. Persze, az egyetemen az összes lány lohol utána, de még sosem mutatott semmilyen érdeklődést irántuk.

Az egyetlen lány, akivel foglalkozik, az Hinata, és csakis azért, mert: a) ő egy fontos család legidősebb lánya, akik a Sharingan KFT.-vel üzletelnek, és b) mert Hinata sosem nézett rá úgy, mint az összes többi lány.

Gah, kíváncsi voltam! És ha én kíváncsi vagyok, az egyenlő azzal, hogy mindenféle őrült szarságot csinálok, hogy kielégítsem a tudásvágyam.

A francba!

- x -

Tizenegy óra múlt tíz perccel aznap este, amikor elhagytam Kiba házát. Imádkoztam, hogy a szüleim már aludjanak, vagy a nővérem otthon legyen, máskülönben rábasztam.

A fülhallgatóm a fülemben volt és klasszikus rock dübörgött benne, amikor elsétáltam a kedvenc kávézóm előtt az út másik oldalán. Arra gondoltam, bemegyek és eszek valamit, vagy csak dumálok egy kicsit Lee-vel, aki ott dolgozik, de amit ott láttam ledermesztett.

Ahogy az ablakon keresztül benéztem a kávézóba, megláttam a drága nővéremet és nem mást, mint Sasukét. És Sasuke úgy beszélgetett vele, ahogy még sosem láttam senkivel.

Tényleg sokat beszélt!

Öt perc után elkezdtem szédülni. Mi a pokol? Mégis mikor barátkozott össze a nővérem Sasukéval? Oké, néha váltanak pár szót, amikor családi vacsorákon vagy ilyesmiken vannak, de ami ott történt, az minden bizonnyal nem szóváltás volt!

Két perccel később megláttam Nejit, Hinata unokatestvérét odamenni hozzájuk. Sasuke ránézett, mielőtt letámadta Kyuu-nee-t egy átható Uchiha pillantással, amit persze ő tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyott – komolyan, hogyan csinálta?! – aztán felállt és átadta a helyét Nejinek, aki csatlakozott Sasukéhoz az asztalnál.

Ha nem lettem volna lesokkolva attól, amit látok, és nem Sasukéra – aki mérgesnek látszott – és Nejire – aki úgy tűnt, jól szórakozik – koncentráltam volna, észrevehettem volna, hogy Kyuu-nee már kijött a kávézóból.

Csupán akkor tértem hirtelen vissza a valóságba, amikor megszólalt a nővéremhez tartozó elmebeteg csengőhangom – rengeteg sikoltozó és őrülten ordibáló ember, és valaki ordítása, miszerint: „_Fussatok az életetekért! A Kyuubi újra támad!_" – és visítani kezdett a farmerzsebemben.

-_ Nem tudom, elhinni, hogy még mindig megvan neked ez a gyerekes csengőhang, Naruto! _– A hangja tökéletesen kontrollált volt, amikor felvettem a telefont. Elvigyorodtam, amikor találkozott a tekintetünk.

- _Gyere az utcának erre az oldalára. Itt van a kocsim, hazaviszlek._

Talán eddig nem voltam teljesen világos. Igen, a nővérem elmebajos, az idő kilencvenkilenc százalékában félek tőle, de nagyon szeretem őt! Olyan, mintha legjobb barátom lenne, és tudom, hogy akármiről beszélhetek vele. Ráadásul az életemet is rábíznám.

Tehát, az egyetlen pillanat, amikor tudtuk, hogy beszélgethetünk problémák vagy annak az esélye nélkül, hogy a szüleink meghallanak minket, az a kocsiban volt.

Ez egy volt az olyan átlagos kocsikázások közül, amikor elmeséltem neki az első csókomat – nem a balesetet tizenkét éves korunkban Sasukéval, hanem az igazit; amikor a lányokról kérdeztem; amikor elmeséltem neki az első alkalmamat – hiszitek vagy sem, ő volt az első, akinek beszéltem róla; amikor bevallottam, hogy szeretem a színművészetet és a grafikus művészetet; amikor átbeszéltük az egyetemi lehetőségeimet; stb.

A kocsikázások Kyuu-nee-vel mindig mélységekbe menő beszélgetésekkel voltak egyenlők, és a mostani sem volt kivétel.

- Miért voltál Sasukéval? – kérdeztem, megtörve a csendet.

Halványan elmosolyodott.

- Ez normális Sasukénál, hogy hozzám jön véleményt kérni – mondta egyszerűen, ezüst rókaszemeivel az utat figyelve. – Amilyen bátyja van, én sokkal jobb választás vagyok egy kényes beszélgetésre.

- Miről? – Egy másik dolog ezekről a kocsikázásokról Kyuu-nee-vel: mindig, mindig mond valamit, amivel lesokkol.

- Szexről. – Figyelitek, mit mondtam?

- MI?! – ordítottam teljesen meglepődve. – Mi a pokolért beszélgetnél Sasukéval a szexről? Hiszen neki aszexuálisnak kellene lennie!

- Ugyanarról a Sasukéról beszélünk? – kérdezte, és a tekintete egy rövid pillanatra találkozott az enyémmel. – Mert Sasuke minden, csak nem aszexuális. Előbb szexelt, mint te.

- MI VAN?! – Néha tényleg azt kívánom, bár befognám, ahelyett hogy vele beszélgetek. Véglegesen elpusztította az agysejtjeimet.

- Honnan tudod? És én tizenhat voltam! Hogy a pokolba sze-

- A tizenhatodik szülinapod előtti nyáron, és azért tudom, mert elmondta. – Kyuu-nee képes akárhogy, akármikor meglepni. Sasuke elmesélte neki a szex-dolgait? Tizenhat évesen, és még előttem?!

Ő az én nővérem, és nem Sasukéé!

És persze, elfelejtettem, hogy Kyuu-nee képes a gondolatolvasásra.

- Ne legyél ovis, Naruto, láttad te már a bátyját? El tudnád képzelni, hogy Sasuke Itachit kérdezi a szexről? Én sokkal biztonságosabb választás vagyok, mint Tachi-chan.

Oké, hadd vegyek levegőt egy másodpercre és hadd rendezzem a gondolataimat. A nővérem nem egyszerűen nekem volt csodálatos testvérem, hanem Itachi dolgát is ő végezte. Szuper!

Most már a nővérem figyelméért is kell Sasukéval harcolnom! Oh, az a köcsög fasz! Miért nem tudja a bátyját kérdezni szexről? Miért kellett ellopni a nővérem? Úgy kiverem belőle a szart is, ha legközelebb találkozom vele.

Azon kaptam magam, hogy azt kérdezem: - Miért volt Sasuke a meleg sztriptíz bárban, amikor odavittél?

Ha tudott a nemi életéről, biztosan tudott a klubos dologról is.

- Amiért te is: valaki leitatta és elrángatta – mosolygott Kyuu-nee sunyin aztán kuncogott. – Valaki, akit Anko-nak hívnak, tudod?

- Itachi őrült barátnője? – Mi a pokolért?!

- Aznap a szépfiúk éjszakája volt abban a klubban, és mondtam Anko-nak hogy elviszlek. Ezért arra gondolt, jó lesz, ha ő is viszi Sasukét. Egy meleg sztriptíz klub mindig jó élmény. – Mégis milyen világban él a nővérem és a perverz kígyó Anko?! Elvinni heteró fiúkat egy meleg bárba nem jó élmény!

- Kyuu-nee! – kiáltottam fel kifejezve a nemtetszésem. – Ezt nem teheted! Egy nap te és Anko tönkre fogtok tenni minket!

- Ugyan már, Naruto, egy meleg sztriptíz bárba vittelek. Ez nem olyan, mintha egy meleg bordélyházba vittelek volna és kényszerítettelek volna, hogy buzikkal szexelj. – Gah! Megpróbál kikészíteni! – És az még az egyszerűbb és gyorsabb módja lett volna, hogy megmutassam, a farkakat is szereted.

- HETERÓ VAGYOK! SZEXELTEM LÁNYOKKAL ÉS TETSZETT! KIBASZOTTUL HETERÓ VAGYOK, KYUUBI! – csattantam fel. Komolyan, a nővéremnek van egy különleges képessége, hogy mindenkit magára haragítson.

- Azt mondtam „is", ami azt jelenti, hogy biszex vagy. Higgy nekem, én tudom. – A hangja egy oktávval sem emelkedett. – És ne nevezz Kyuubinak!

- Honnan tudod? – Ez egy csodálatosan jó kérdés volt. Hogyha egyszerűen tudta, hogy biszex vagyok, honnan tudta?

Leparkolta a kocsit a szüleink háza előtt és sóhajtott, hagyva hogy a kezei az ölébe hulljanak mielőtt komolyan rám nézett. Ez után a nézés után semmi sem tetszett nekem, amit a száján kiejtett.

- Három barátnőd volt, mind a hárommal lefeküdtél, de sosem volt forró éjszakád. Mindig reggel szexeltél velük, mert akkor könnyebb teljesítened, és mivel kissé álmos vagy, nem tudsz megfelelően koncentrálni a másik személyre, vagy tévedek? Néha talán délután is csinálnád, egy hosszú kihagyás után. – Nem megmondtam, hogy utálni fogom, amit mondani fog? Basszus! Igaza volt, kiborítóan igaza. De jobban szeretek reggel szexelni, ez van. Ez nem jelentheti, hogy a férfiakat is szeretem, jó? – Plusz, felizgulsz, ha túl sokat érintkezel férfiakkal, például amikor harcolsz, vagy rögbizel, vagy-

- Pofa be! – ordítottam, és hirtelen hányingerem lett. Honnan tudta? Honnan tudott olyanokról, amikről sosem beszéltem neki?

Eltakartam a számat kezemmel és becsuktam a szemem.

- Naru-chan, nem azt mondom, hogy menj és dugj egy pasival – morogta, kezével gyengéden a hajamat cirógatva. – Csak szeretném, ha tudnád ezt magadról, és nem tennél mindent tönkre abban az esetben, ha feltűnik egy férfi, akibe talán beleszeretsz. Hogy rendben légy magaddal, amikor a vonzalmad már nem tudatalatti lesz, és már a tudatában leszel.

Megöleltem és a nyakába temettem az arcom, érezve, ahogy a vérvörös haja csiklandozza az orrom. Nekem volt a világon a legjobb nővérem. Őrült és néha hátborzongató, de minden bizonnyal a legjobb!

A szavai szíven ütöttek. A bárki más ezt mondta volna nekem, talán csak figyelmen kívül hagyom. Azonban a nővérem mondta, a legjobb barátom és az egyetlen, akiben bármikor megbíznék. És ha valamit megtanultam az életem során, az az, hogy ha Namikaze Kyuubi mond valamit, az esélye, hogy az igaz is, több mint kilencven százalék.

Nem tudom meddig öleltem. Kyuu-nee mindig szerette érzelmek fizikai úton való kimutatását, így csak hagyta, hadd maradjak ott. Homlokon puszilt, és lassan simogatta a tüskés hajamat, mielőtt úgy döntött, elég hosszú ideig volt jó nővér.

- Most, hogy meleg vagy, le tudnád támadni Sasukét, hogy megnyerjem a fogadásom Anko-val? – GAH!

- KYUUBI!

**- Kukuku -**

Az egyik legrosszabb dolog, amid lehet, az egy anya közelség érzékelővel. Tényleg nem tudom, hogyan működik, de anya mindig tudja, ha Kyuu-nee és én a közelben vagyunk. És amikor úgy próbálsz besettenkedni a szobádba, hogy senki ne vegyen észre, ez szívás.

- Naruto! – Basszus! Már majdnem a hálószobám ajtajánál voltam, amikor meghallottam, hogy hív. Nem számított, hogy Kyuu-nee próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, amikor az érzékelője megszólalt, tudta, hogy otthon vagyok. – Gyere le ide!

Oh ember, rábasztam. Mindjárt elkezd nekem papolni az ivásról meg bla-bla-bla, amikor az még csak nem is az én hibám volt!

Beléptem a nappaliba, érezve hogy a szüleim tekintete rám tapad, és sóhajtottam. Csak abban bíztam, hogy nem büntetnek meg túlságosan. Anya és apa a díványon ült, Kyuu-nee pedig nekünk háttal állt valahol az ablaknál. Mindig ezt csinálja, bajt kever, aztán figyelmen kívül hagyja a következményeket.

- Igen, anya? – kérdezte, próbálva mosolyogni, de ez elég nehéz, amikor Kushina rosszkedve rád irányul.

- Igaz, amit Itachi mondott? – kérdezte, én pedig gondolatban megöltem Itachit amiért ekkora segg agy nélkül, amikor a nővéremmel vitatkozik. – Hogy elmentél egy meleg klubba, és berúgtál?

- Nos, valójában, berúgtam és aztán mentem a meleg klubba. – Mi van? Ez az igazság! – De az Kyuu-nee hibája volt! Ő volt az, aki-

- Tizenkilenc vagy, Naruto! Nem rúghatsz be! És egyáltalán nem szabadott volna engedned, hogy a nővéred piát adjon neked! – Anya tényleg nem értette, hogy Kyuu-nee nem _adott_ nekem piát. Szó szerint kinyitotta a számat és leöntötte a folyadékokat a torkomon. És emiatt ne higgyétek, hogy kissrác vagyok, Kyuu-nee sokkal alacsonyabb és vékonyabb nálam – én 178 cm vagyok, amíg ő csak 157 cm – de ő taijutsu mester. Alig néhány másodperc alatt szét tudja rúgni akárki seggét anélkül, hogy eltörné a magassarkúját.

- Egyáltalán találkoztál te már a lányoddal? - kérdeztem, amiért egy csúnya nézést kaptam anyától. Apa túl csendes volt, ahhoz, hogy az tetsszen. Eddig is mindig anyára hagyta a beszédet, de túl csendes volt. – Ha Kyuu-nee le akar itatni, leitat. Vége a történetnek.

- És miért akarna leitatni?

Mondtam már, hogy a nővérem anélkül mond dolgokat, hogy valójában belegondolna a következményekbe?

- Mert ez volt az egyetlen módja annak, hogy elvihessem a meleg klubba anélkül, hogy megpróbálna elmenekülni előlem - mondta, szürke szemeivel még mindig az ablakon túli tájat figyelve, karjait keresztbe rakva a mellkasa előtt. – És mivel már tizenkilenc, Narutonak muszáj volt lerészegednie és tudomást szereznie a meleg kultúráról. Már épp ideje volt!

- És miért is? - Kyuu-nee túl sokat beszél, anya túl gyanakvó, és apa kezd bezöldülni. Nem jó! - Miért nem engedheted, hogy az öcséd egy heteró tinédzser fiú legyen?

- Ki mondta, hogy heteró? – kérdezte halkan és a válla felett átnézett anyára. Meg fogom ölni. Annyira meg fogom ölni! – Azt hiszed, ismered a gyerekeidet, Kushina, de fogalmad sincs róluk.

- Kyuu, elég! – Apa végre megszólalt, de az az átkozott sunyi mosoly a nővérem ajkairól nem tűnt el. Kyuu-nee egészen kisgyerek kora óta folyton harcolt anyával. A személyiségük nem passzol, és mindig különböző szempontból veszekednek. Kyuu-nee nagyon ritkán hívta anyának. – Nem szeretem, amikor ilyeneket mondasz, plusz, ez a beszélgetés nem erről szólt. Miért itattad le Narutot?

- Tizenkilenc éves. Én tizennégy voltam, amikor Kakashi leitatott. Szerintem igazságos voltam, hogy vártam öt évet, amíg megmutattam a fiatalabb gyereketeknek az élet csodáit. – mosolygott újra, és megfordult, hogy ránézzen apára. Komolyan, Kyuu-nee annyira tisztelte apát, hogy az még most is lenyűgöz. – És én leitattam, nem pedig drogokat adtam neki, vagy kényszerítettem, hogy belépjen egy orgiába.

- Nem ez a lényeg, Kyuu. Az öcséd még kiskorú, és amit tettél az illegális. – Apa túl nyugodtnak látszott, de ahogy a nővéremre nézett, tudtam, hogy valami rossz történik. Viszont a dolog úgy állt, hogy nem tudtam rájönni, mi. – Én vagyok a polgármester, nem engedhetem, hogy elkapják a fiatalabb gyerekem egy meleg klubban részegen. És Narutonak még évei vannak hátra, hogy kiderítse, miről szól az alkohol. Csak mert Kakashi elmebeteg és leitatott olyan fiatalon, amikor épp nem voltam a városban, az nem jelenti azt, hogy te is megteheted ezt az öcséddel.

- Attól félsz, hogy olyan lesz, mint én? – Oké, állj! Mi a pokolról szól ez az egész? Apa hirtelen mérges lett, anya őrjöng, és Kyuu-nee furcsa kártyákkal játszik. – Félsz, hogy Naruto talán fellázadna? Végül is, ezért nem engeditek neki, hogy a negyedét is megtegye annak, amit én csináltam.

- Kyuubi! – ordított anya, mire Kyuu-nee vigyora szélesebb lett.

- Naruto, menj a szobádba, kérlek – mondta apa, mire a szemeim tágra nyíltak. Mi a fenét csinál a nővérem? – Elfelejtjük, hogy ittál, és hogy meleg klubban voltál, de kérlek, ne tegyél ilyet többet. Most menj, valamit meg kell beszélnünk a nővéreddel.

Arra gondoltam, ellenkezek, de Kyuu-nee nézése megfordított, és a szobámba mentem. Fogalmam sem volt, miről szólt ez az egész, de lesokkolt. A szüleim féltek valamitől? Valamitől, amit Kyuu-nee tett? Valamitől, amit talán utánacsinálok? De mitől?! Ő volt a tökéletes gyerek, akit minden szülő kíván magának! Egy zseni, ráadásul gyönyörű, ő a Hiraishin igazgatója húsz évesen, sikeres üzletember, és mindig szétrúgja a seggét a rivális vállalatoknak. Milliókat keres havonta és különösen hűséges apához. Szóval mi a kibaszott pokolért aggódnának attól a szüleim, hogy a nyomdokaiba lépek?

Lefeküdtem az ágyamra és a sötét plafont néztem. Valami rossz volt, és tudnom kellett, hogy mi. A szüleim és a nővérem eltitkoltak valamit előlem, és tudni akartam, hogy mit. Kakashit nem hívhattam fel, mert elmondaná Kyuu-nee-nek. Kettőjüknek van a világon a legfurább kapcsolata. Anko és Kyuu-nee más barátai nem foglalkoznának velem. Kurenai-san, Kyuu-nee titkárnője sosem mondana el semmit. Itachi még csak a lehetőségekben sem volt benne – nem akartam a nővérem kezei által meghalni.

Sóhajtottam. Sehogy sem tudtam kideríteni, miről szól az a beszélgetés. Bár, a tény, hogy a nővérem képes volt valami olyat tenni, ami kiborította a szüleimet, az éjszaka hátralévő részében kalapácsolt a fejemben.

Pár perccel ezután, már majdnem feladtam, hogy kiderítem valahogy mi a probléma a szüleim és a nővérem között, és már hívtam volna Kibát, amikor meghallottam egy csetes üzenet érkezését jelző hangot a gépen az irodában. Azt hittem elfelejtettem kilépni – és baj lenne, ha Kiba sörökről, vagy lányokról, vagy akármiről írna, és anya véletlenül elolvasná – ezért átmentem a másik szobába hogy bezárjam a csetet. A probléma az volt, hogy nem az én fiókom volt bejelentkezve. Kyuu-nee-é volt. A még nagyobb probléma az volt, hogy Sasuke nickneve és e-mail címe volt kiírva ahhoz, aki beszélni próbált vele.

- Mi a picsa? – szitkozódtam a monitorra nézve. Nem mintha érdekelt volna, hogy mi a poklot akart mondani Sasuke a nővéremnek, de furcsa volt, én pedig kíváncsi voltam. Szóval leültem a székbe és elolvastam, amit már írt.

_Holló: K, ott vagy?_

_Holló: Hn, nem vagy. Beszélnem kell veled, kérlek, hívj fel, amikor ezt elolvasod. N és én szakítottunk. Egyáltalán nem működött. És mi a fenét mondtál a 'bizalmas beszélgetés' közben?_

_Holló: És több infóra van szükségem arról a különleges úszótáborról, amiről meséltél. Mindenképpen megyek! Nem tudom apámat kezelni mostanában. Még mindig haragszik, amiért eladtam a vállalat rám eső részét Itachinak. Egy kicsit el kell mennem innen._

_Holló: Akárhogy is, jó éjszakát._

- Mi a picsa?! – ismételtem a monitorra bámulva. Sasukénak barátnője volt? És milyen különleges úszótábor? A nővérem miért Sasukénak kerít úszótábort, és nem nekem? Gah!

Dühös voltam. Nagyon dühös! Ő az én nővérem, nem Sasukéé!

És hirtelen, egy csengő megszólalt a fejemben. Sasuke nem bízott senkiben. De ha a nővéremben igen, az azt jelenti, hogy valamilyen szinten barátok voltak. És, ha barátok voltak, Sasukénak tudnia kellett dolgokat Kyuu-nee életéről. Tehát, volt egy kis esélye hogy meg fogom tudni, mi a fő oka annak, hogy a szüleim a nővéremmel beszélnek, és én tudni akartam. Annyira akartam, hogy kész voltam félretenni a büszkeségem, hogy beszéljek Sasukéval.

És, _basszameg_, pontosan ezt tettem.

**- Kukuku –**

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, a szüleim és Sasuke szülei azt hiszik, barátok vagyunk, és ez szívás? Felejtsétek el. Mert amikor éjjel tizenegy óra múlt, és te feltűnsz az Uchihák ajtajánál mosolyogva és Sasukét keresve, nagyon, de nagyon menő, hogy senki sem kérdezi meg, hogy mi a fenét csinálsz a házuknál ilyenkor. És még jobb, amikor Mikoto-san még meg is kérdezi, hogy kérsz-e egy kis teát mielőtt felmész a fattyú szobájába. Nagyon bájos. Nem értem, hogy valaki olyan bájos, mint Mikoto-san hogyan szülhetett egy olyan seggfejt, mint Sasuke.

Akárhogy is, nemet mondtam a teára, mosolyogtam és felmentem az emeletre, hogy megkeressem Sasuke szobáját. Elég hamar megtaláltam, habár évek óta nem jártam ott. Tényleg nem értem, miért gondolják a szüleink, hogy barátok vagyunk. Tökmindegy.

Bekopogtam, de nem érkezett válasz. Újra kopogtam, mire meghallottam egy „Menj innen-t". Tehát, belépem a szobába. Persze, hogy bementem, mit vártatok, mit fogok tenni? Folytatom a kopogást? Szólni a fattyúnak? Nah! Egyértelműen nem számítottam rá, hogy az ágyon fekve találom meztelen felsőtesttel, a csípőjénél lecsúszott pizsamanadrágban és egy Edgar Allan Poe kötettel a kezében. És szintén egyértelmű volt, hogy a nővérem szavai pokoli hevesen kezdtek visszhangzani a fejemben. Ezért hát egy másodpercet hagytam magamnak, hogy ténylegesen megfigyeljem. Ha biszex vagyok, és Kyuu-nee azt mondta, az vagyok, akkor most nyáladzanom kellene. Úgy értem, ha az összes lány a városban őt akarja, az nem ok nélkül van, ugye? Egyet kellett értenem, hogy azok a szikár izmok komoly kárt tudnának okozni. És ahogy olyan nyugodtan lélegzett, ahogy a mellkasa fel és le és… Basszus! Mikre nem gondolok? Láttam már Sasukét kevesebb ruhában is az úszás óráinkon, szóval mi a fenéért néztem meg őt magamnak? A nővérem befolyásol! Komolyan nem szabad többé meghallgatnom, amit mond!

- Azt mondtam, menj el! – ismételte, a hangja pedig végig mély volt és durva.

- Csak miután válaszoltál nekem valamire. – Majdnem felugrott, amikor meghallotta a hangom. A szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy rám nézett, és felült az ágyán.

- Mi a francot csinálsz a szobámban? – Annyira udvarias, annyira Sasuke. Valójában meglepődtem, hogy az ökle még nincs az arcomban. – Kifelé!

- Nem! Kérdeznem kell valamit! – A könyvét otthagyta az ágyon és felállt, aztán odasétált elém. Kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne zavarjon meg az az Uchiha nézés. Most nem volt időm rá.

- És ki mondta, hogy válaszolok neked?

- Te is ott voltál a meleg klubban. – Látjátok? Ennyi!

A szemei még jobban összeszűkültek és megharapta a szája szélét, de ennyi. A kezemben volt.

- Mit akarsz? –vicsorgott pár másodperccel ezután, fekete szemeit az enyéimbe fúrva.

- Barátok vagytok a nővéremmel, igaz? – Aprót bólintott, én meg folytattam. – Tudod, hogy mit tehetett néhány évvel ezelőtt, ami ki tudta borítani a szüleimet?

- Miféle kiborulás? – kérdezte, és esküszöm, láttam, hogy valami megvilágosodott a szemében.

- Anya őrjöng, apa haragszik és nem mondott semmit, aztán a szobámba küldött, hogy megbeszéljék, akármi is történt – mondtam neki, mire Sasuke elgondolkodó arckifejezést vett fel. Nem hátrált, és a közelsége kezdett idegesíteni. Légy átkozott Namikaze Kyuubi, légy átkozott te és azok a kibaszott ötleteid!

- Fogalmam sincs, mi lehetett. - GAH! Haszontalan Sasuke! – De Itachi is benne van. – Elnézést, micsoda?

- Mi?

- A szüleim ugyanígy viselkedtek valami miatt, amit Itachi tett öt vagy hat éve. Egy szó sem esik róla a közelemben, mindig biztosra mennek, hogy a téma ne legyen említve – tájékoztatott megfordulva, hogy az asztalra hajoljon. És ez minden bizonnyal rossz ötlet volt, mivel a hasa úgy nagyon jól nézett ki és…GAH! KONCENTRÁLJ NARUTO! – Én viszont sosem találtam semmi nyomra vezető jelet. Túl jól titkolták.

- Sosem kérdezted Itachit?

- Szerinted Kyuubi elmondaná neked? – válaszolt egy másik kérdéssel, így befogtam. Igaza volt. Kyuu-nee sosem mondaná el nekem, szóval Itachi miért mondaná el Sasukénak? – Furcsa, hogy ő is benne van. Mindig azt hittem, hogy Itachi valami illegális dolgot tett, na de Kyuubi is? Úgy értem, kibaszottul elmebajos, de ő mindig is egy példakép volt.

- Nos, ahogy a szüleim beszéltek, már nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos – sóhajtottam. Sasuke semmit sem tudott, és ez egy kicsit frusztrált. És az információ, hogy Itachi is benne volt a dologban egyáltalán nem segített a kíváncsiságomon. Tudni akartam! Annyira akartam, hogy éppenséggel egy elég hülye dolgot tettem: - Össze kellene állnunk, hogy kiderítsük, mi történt!

- Beverted a fejed vagy be vagy drogozva? – Hülye fattyú! – Meg vagyok lepődve, hogy még nem öljük egymást, te meg felajánlod, hogy társuljunk?

- Nem akarod tudni mit tett Itachi? – kérdeztem az ajkamba harapva, nehogy megöljem Sasukét.

- De igen, de nem éri meg hogy veled dolgozzam. – Oké, ez az. Már a szoba közepén voltam felemelt kézzel hogy megüssem Sasukét, amikor a „Fussatok az életetekért! A Kyuubi újra támad!" felhangzott körülöttünk. Én lefagytam, Sasuke pedig felhúzta a jobb szemöldökét. – Ha a nővéred lennék, mostanra annnyira halott lennél.

Egy dühös pillantást küldtem felé mielőtt kivettem a mobilom a farmerzsebemből és felvettem.

_- Hol a kibaszott pokolban vagy?_ – kérdezte őrjöngő hangon. _– Kiszabadítalak anyától és apától te meg eltűnsz? Milyen jó testvér vagy!_

- Bocsánat, Sasukénál vagyok és-

_- Basszus Naruto, tudom, hogy azt mondtam támadd le, de nem számítottam rá hogy ilyen gyorsan fog megtörténni! Szép munka!_ – Említettem már hogy néha mennyire utálom a nővérem?

- Kyuu-nee! – ordítottam rá teljesen elpirulva, és észrevéve hogy a fattyú az arcomat nézte, ahogy színt vált, elfordultam. – Egyáltalán nem ez történt! Csak az egyetemmel kapcsolatos!

_- És nem várhatott holnapig?_ – Miért volt ennyire átkozottul okos? _– Akárhogy is, gyere haza, mondanom kell valamit._

- Micsodát? – És ez volt az utolsó józan dolog amit a nővéremnek mondtam. A következő pillanatban egy kemény testet éreztem enyhén a hátamnak nyomódni és egy puha lélegzetet a fülemben, amikor Sasuke előredőlt és a telefonba beszélt. Ez elég volt, hogy kirázzon a hideg és egy újfajta érzéssel görcsbe ránduljon a gyomrom. Mégis mikor reagáltam így bárkire is? Mi az ördög történt?!

- Várok a hívásodra, de átkozott róka! – A hangja mély volt és enyhén rekedt, és a fejem beleszédült. A bőröm libabőrös lett és esküszöm szinte hallottam, ahogy a vérem az ereimben száguld. Mégis mit tett velem? – Elég nagy kárt okoztál a kapcsolatomban!

_- Uh hu, Sasu-chan mérges mert elvettem a szexjátékát! –_ Még csak fel sem fogtam, hogy mit mond. Minden, amire koncentrálni tudtam, az Sasuke légzése volt a fülem közelében. Nos, ez, és a kemény hasa a hátamon. És ahogy a száraz ajkai egy apró önelégült mosolyra görbültek. És… _- Szerzek neked egy újat, ne aggódj. Most pedig add vissza a kisöcsém!_

- A tiéd – mondta, és esküszöm, az egész világom kihűlt, ahogy a teste elmozdult tőlem. A szívem újra normálisan kezdett dobogni és a légzésem stabilizálódott. Mi a franc történt az előbb?

Megráztam a fejem és újra zsebre tettem a mobilom. – Mennem kell, vagy meg fog ölni – mondtam kirohanva az ajtón, vissza se nézve rá. Lefutottam a lépcsőn, kiáltottam egy „jó éjt-et" Mikoto-sannak a nappaliban és kiszáguldottam a házból. Beszálltam a kocsimba és sokkal gyorsabban vezettem egész úton, mint kellett volna. Egyenesen a szobámba futottam, kicsapva az ajtót és az ágyba ugrottam, hogy aztán az arcom a párnába fúrjam, és szorosan magamhoz öleljem.

Két órával ezelőtt a nővérem felveti, hogy biszex vagyok, és máris furcsán reagálok Sasukéra? Sasukéra?! Mi baj van velem? A nővérem drogot adott nekem, vagy mi?

- Sasuke dorombolása hatással volt rád? – És hát persze hogy a szobámban volt!

- Mit tettél velem? – ordítottam, de a hangomat tompította a párna. – Tökéletesen heteró voltam két órával ezelőtt!

- Sasuke dorombolása általában ilyen hatással van az emberekre, ne aggódj mondta Kyuu-nee egyszerűen, mintha csak manikűrözésről beszélne. – Mit csináltál ott?

- Egy kibaszott nagy hibát, azt csináltam ott! – jajgattam oldalra fordítva a fejem, hogy ránézhessek. Egy apró mosoly mutatkozott meg az ajkaimon. Mindig annyira édesen nézett ki a túl nagy pizsijében és a bal vállára hulló befont hajával. – Mindegy, mit akarsz?

- Hívd fel a barátaidat. Holnap szabadnapom van, és elmegyek a sunai strandra. Vihetlek téged és a barátaidat is, ha szeretnéd – mosolygott Kyuu-nee, mire egy kicsit megnyugodtam. - Genma is jön, szóval elvihetjük hat barátodat.

- Igen, az jó lenne – motyogtam nagy levegőt véve.

- És találtam neked egy különleges úszótábort, ahol Hoshigaki Kisame az edző – jelentette ki. A szemeim tágra nyíltak. – Érdekel?

- TERMÉSZETESEN! - Oh istenem! Hoshigaki Kisame háromszoros világbajnok volt minden stílusban, és három stílus világrekordját is ő tartotta! Edző lett, miután abbahagyta a versenyzést, és mindenki, akit ő tanított, minimum az olimpiai pódiumon állt! – Hogyan csináltad?!

- Szívem, Kisame Itachi egyik barátja – mondta mosolyogva. – Megerősítem a nevedet. A tábor négy nap múlva kezdődik és két hétig tart. Ki kell majd hagynod néhány órádat, de beszélni fogok a tanáraiddal, hogy ne legyen semmi probléma.

- Király vagy! Oh istenem, _annyira_ király vagy! – Ez volt a leges-legjobb dolog, ami valaha is történhetett velem! Kiugrottam az ágyból a karjaimat a nyaka köré dobva, hogy nagyon, nagyon szorosan megöleljem. – Szeretlek!

- Még egy dolog, édesem – kuncogott, egy puszit nyomva a homlokomra. – Sasuke is megy.

A francba.

* * *

**N.A.:**Ez inkább egy bemutatkozó fejezet, mint egy olyan, ami előre viszi a történetet. Bár, szükség volt rá.

**Arról hogy Kyuubi nő.** Bár Kyuubi hangja férfi az animében, semmi sem utal a mangában a szörny nemére. Az író anyanyelvén a „róka" szó egy nőnemű főnév, és mindig, amikor a barátaival a Kyuubiról beszéltek, úgy utaltak rá, mint egy nőre. Épp ezért, amikor először elképzelte az ember!Kyuubit ebben az írásban, egy nőt képzelt el. Arra gondolt, talán átírhatná Kyuubit férfinak, de a történet sokkal érdesebbnek mutatkozott egy nővel. A haja Kushina miatt vérvörös – és mert nem tudta elképzelni az ember!Kyuubit, se férfiként, se nőként szőkén – és szürkék a szemei, mert az animében Kushina szemei is azok.


End file.
